Minamitsu Murasa
Captain Minamitsu Murasa is the ghost captain of the Holy Palanquin ship, who makes her first appearance in the 12th main game of the Touhou series Undefined Fantastic Object. When alive, her ship sank to the depths of the ocean along with her; after that she began to capsize other ships as a ghost for a long time until she was rescued by Byakuren Hijiri, who named her the captain of her crew. She wields a huge, heavy anchor and also uses her ladle to attack. Appearance *(Touhou 12, 12.5) Black hair, teal eyes, wears a white and teal sailor suit with a sailor hat and red neckerchief. Also carries a large anchor, along with a Hishaku (purification ladle). During some of her spellcards she turns all green with an "old film" effect on her, most likely her "ghost form". *(Touhou 13.5) Same as above, but her hat and anchor are larger. Personality While Minamitsu is a rather fearsome phantom, she is still kind-hearted with a bright personality. Mainly due to her ties with the Myouren Temple she could empathize with humans and her victims, and thus chooses them more carefully. She also chats with the victims she capsizes. Relationships *Byakuren Hijiri (Savior) *Shou Toramaru (Member of her group of youkai) *Ichirin Kumoi (Member of her group of youkai) *Nazrin (Member of her group of youkai) *Nue Houjuu (Unknown) Gallery Profile Murasa.png|Undefined Fantastic Object Other Appearances Murasa default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex 2 Murasa.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project MurasaTPW.png 村紗.png Merchandise Griffon minamitsu murasa01.jpg|Murasa figurine Theme Music UFO Stage 4 - Interdimensional Voyage of a Ghostly Passenger Ship-0 UFO Stage 4 Boss - Murasa Minamitsu's Theme - Captain Murasa 【東方Vocal】 Alstroemeria records - Captain Murasa 東方 Touhou Metal Vocal 261 Touhou - IOSYS - Captain Murasa's Ass Anchor Lyrics Trivia *Minamitsu's first name (水蜜) means 'Water Honey'. Murasa (村紗) is a name of Funayuurei, which can be found in folklore of Shimane Prefecture. Funayuurei are the vengeful spirits of people who have died in sea. *Her stage theme has a distinctive Windows XP balloon hint "pop" around 2:10, which probably got in the recording, as stated in ZUN's Twitter. *Like Aya Shameimaru in Mountain of Faith, Minamitsu Murasa doesn't seem to have a gimmick/variation based on the playable character (which is something usual in stage 4 bosses). *In addition to that, like Aya, she has a survival spell card (and she doesn't have it on Easy mode). *Her name is similar to that of Minamoto no Yorimasa (The archer who supposedly sealed Nue Houjuu). *In some fanfics, she is fond of Japanese curry, because curry is said to have been eaten first and introduced into Japan by members of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Even the present-day Maritime Self-Defense Force has it for lunch every Friday in order to remember the day of the week even if they are at sea. *She has been shown wielding her anchor as a weapon, and this has been the source of parody images comparing Minamitsu to May from the Guilty Gear series. *Strangely, "Murasa" is written in kanji in UFO's manual, but is written with katakana when she appears in the game itself. This is not the case with Double Spoiler, though, where her name is flashed in kanji. Category:Touhou Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Redeemed Category:Immortals Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Successful Category:Youkai Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Right-Hand Category:Shmup Villains